Finally Opened My Eyes
by kaze-mononoke-nedge
Summary: CHAPPIE 2 IS UP(finally)! and my 1st chapter is fixed too...Serena wakes up 1 day and finds everything is a lie...
1. happy day and confusion

This is my first fanfic so plz go easy on me!!!!(sry its gonna be English names cuz I get mokoto and monako confused...)  
  
I AM SOOOOOO SRY WITH THE INCONVIENIENCES( and all that junk) AND PLZ EXPECT NEXT CHAPPIE SOON!!!! This fic has been ever so SLIGHTLY revised....keyword: SLIGHTLY  
  
Disclaimer: well Sailor Moon belongs to its rightful owner but the story plot IS ALL MINE! mine!mine!mine!mine!mine!!!! (now I've typed 'mine so much that I cant tell if I spelled it right or not!)  
  
Summary: Serena wakes up one day and realizes her love with Darien was all a lie. Then breaks up with him. Tell me whether u want a Darien&Serena pairing or a Seiya& Serena pairing...cuz either way...theres GONNA BE ANGST ... and maybe no pairing!!! Plot may change through out story and not follow this summary! BEWARE!!! Their personalities might be a little off. This is happening after sailor stars.  
  
"speaking" 'thinking' ::sound(also acts as a bold sign...cause I dunno how 2 make words bold yet... TT;)::  
  
Finally Opened My Eyes... By: kazemononokenedge  
  
"Catch me if u CAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!" shouted a beautiful young girl of sixteen with flowing blond hair that was put up in odangos.  
  
She ran down a hill as a young man chased her trying to catch her.  
  
"GOTCHA!"  
  
The word was heard through out the whole entire park and many turned their heads to seek out the source of the outburst. What many people saw was a loving couple holding each other.  
  
Darien looked down at his beloved with her beautiful blue eyes sparkling with laughter and creamy skin...she looked simply  
  
Beautiful.  
  
He slowly bent his head down and slowly...slowly...they shared a kiss.  
  
"DARIEN N' SERENA SITTIN' IN A TREE! ---"  
  
The two lovers bolted up "MINA!!! REI!!! LITAAAA!!!!!!!!!" and ran as fast as they possibly could towards their friends. Although they were very much in love, they preferred not to broadcast it.  
  
"K-I-S-"  
  
"SHUT IT!!!" "S-I-N-G!!!"  
  
"PLEASE!"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Okay guys!" Ami said, "We should leave them alone!"  
  
"AWWWWWWWWWWWW! Come on Ami! We haven't hung out with Serena in AGES!!!" exclaimed Mina "YEA!!" chorused the rest of the girls. "Well at least stop teasing them."  
  
::Silence::  
  
Rei was the first to speak. "Well let's all head over to the café then!!! BUT I am NOT paying!!! Serena will eat a hole in my wallet!!!" Serena glared at Rei, "HEY!!!" Rei smirked, "Well it's TRUE!!! MEATBALL HEAD!!!"  
  
"PREISTESS FREAK!!!" they then engaged in a glaring contest. (AN: --;)  
  
:::At the café.... FIVE HOURS LATER:::  
  
"QUITE EATING SERENA!!!!" Serena glared at Rei over a steaming plate of spaghetti  
  
"WELL IM A GROWING GIRL!!!"  
  
"YEA!!! UH-HUH!!! GROWING... HORIZONTALLY!!!"  
  
"ARE U CALLING ME FAT!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"YEA!!! FATTY!!!"  
  
::Humph!:: Serena stood up "I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOO outta here!!!" and she stomped all the way home.  
  
"Serena wait!" Cried Darien as she left  
  
"Ahhhh...Just leave her be for now Darien!"  
  
:::At home:::  
  
"TADAIMA!!!" (AN: I'm HOME!!!)  
  
"Hey Serena." Sammy said as he walked out of the kitchen "Were you out eating for five hours straight?" Serena glared "SHUT UP YOU ::WORM::!!!" Sammy walked away and shrugged "Yea... whatever meatball head."  
  
"UUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!" was all that was heard from Serena as she plopped into her bed. "I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO UN-APPRECIATED!"  
  
"Yes well...if u would stop doing things like stuffing your face and start doing more important things like school work you might have a little more respect!" Luna said as she climbed lightly onto Serena's bed.  
  
"Well eating IS important!"  
  
"NOT when your stuffing your self more times than elephants do!"  
  
"Whatever Luna!" And she shoved the black cat off her bed(Luna: ouch!), turned off the lights and lay still I her bed.  
  
'hmmmmmmmmm...Darien didn't bother to come after me when I left...AHHH! Rei probably forced him to stay.  
  
Oh well.  
  
Hmmm...  
  
I am SO lucky to have such a caring guy like Darien!!! It's funny how we started off! Then when we FINALLY got together!!! I LOVE him so much!!!  
  
...right?'  
  
She rolled onto her side as she struggled with thoughts that had never entered her mind before.  
  
"I LOVE HIM!!! I KNOW IT!!! ...or maybe I'm fooling my self?"  
  
"Ahhh... I can't keep thinking like this! HE LOVES ME! I LOVE HIM! ::END OF STORY!!!::"  
  
"SHUT UP SERENA!!!" yelled an annoyed Sammy  
  
"If I know I love him...why do I feel so...so...  
  
...insecure?"  
  
She dismissed the thoughts that had never entered her mind before and fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
::Kazegurl hands Akito Hayama (from kodocha) a script::  
  
Akito::eyes all sparkly::: YAY!!! The first chappie is done!!!  
  
Kazegurl: err...that's scary!...drop the goody-goody act! ::hits Akito with plastic hammer::  
  
Akito:: now in monotone::: Thanx 4 reading my first chap/story plz review and plz go easy on me cuz im new.......  
  
::Akito leaves --::  
  
Kazegurl: U DITCHER!!!!! :: calles Sana(also from kodocha) :: SANA BEAT AKITO UP!!!  
  
Sana: OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Kazegurl: well plz review! And tell me wat u think!!!! 


	2. Break up

YAY!!! Chapter two!!! Once again I am soooooooooo sorry about the whole chapter mix-up and the long wait for this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything...sue me if u want...all you are going to get is...hmmmm...... I don't know! Maybe five bucks? O.o;  
  
Summary: Serena wakes up and realizes that the love between her and Darien was a lie. Is it possible that the relationship between her and the scouts will fall apart as well!? (AN: I'm torturing her aren't I? --;)  
  
"speaking" 'thinking' ::sound(also acts as a bold sign...cause I dunno how 2 make words bold yet... TT;)::  
  
Finally Opened My Eyes... By: kazemononokenedge  
  
:: RiNG! RiNg! ::  
  
Serena's alarm clock rang shrilly, but she had woken up and left hours ago.  
  
"SERENA! WAKE UP! YOUR ALARM CLOCK IS DRIVING ME CRAZY!" cried Luna as she ran into Serena's bedroom "IT'S ALREADY TEN O'CLOCK!"  
  
Know one was there...  
  
"Serena?" Luna tentatively asked as she went to turn the clock off, "Interesting! She never wakes up early on a weekend!"  
  
:::The Park:::  
  
"Hmm...I don't understand myself any more!" murmured a girl sitting on a bench.  
  
"I can't think strait!"  
  
"...but why?"  
  
' I remember...when I fell in love with Darien...it was when I found out he was the prince...'  
  
"EXACTLY!"  
  
'HE loved me BECAUSE I was Sailor Moon as well as Princess Serenity! I loved him because he was Tuxedo Mask!'  
  
The girl gave a sarcastic laugh. "IT WAS ALL A LIE!!! hehehe!" (AN: it's a sarcastic laugh...remember that!)  
  
"I CAN"T BELIEVE THIS!"  
  
"But... does he love ME?" she whispered to herself.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
'Darien!? Why is he here?'  
  
"Serena what are u doing here? I've been looking for you all morning!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What do you mean why!? Serena are you feeling o.k.?"  
  
"Darien...?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"What do you mean by "Do you love me?...Of course I love you!"  
  
"Are you so sure?"  
  
"Serena... where is this going?"  
  
"Or do you love Sailor Moon? Or is it Serenity!?"  
  
"Serena! What are you saying" cried Darien as he took Serena's shoulders and shook her hard  
  
"Stop it!" He stopped.  
  
"What I'm saying is..." He looked at her expectantly.  
  
"I don't love you!"  
  
"Serena! You don't know what your saying!" he was frantic  
  
"I KNOW what I'm saying! AND you don't love me either!"  
  
"Yes I do!"  
  
"Are you sure?" she stared at him gravely "Are you sure you love me?" "Yes."  
  
'Who knew? That such a simple word could mean so much? It's a pity...he doesn't even know what he is talking about...'  
  
"Tell me why."  
  
"I love you because..."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"...your you!"  
  
"And who am I?"  
  
"SERENA!"  
  
"Am I Serena to you?" He was at a loss of words.  
  
"Or am I someone I am supposed to be?"  
  
"Someone I was supposed to be ONE MILLION years ago!"  
  
"When you look at me...who do you see?" she closed her eyes "Tell me the truth."  
  
"I see you, Serena."  
  
She looked into his eyes "Your mind deceives your heart..."  
  
"I can see it" She looked away. "You're not sure of your feelings, but you know that you should love me."  
  
"What do you mean I should love you!?"  
  
"What I mean is that you know that you are Tuxedo Mask, The Prince of Earth, or whatever!" She paused for a moment. "And that I am Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity...and in your mind you know we should be together...because of who we once were." She turned her back towards him.  
  
"You don't love ME."  
  
"And...I don't love YOU."  
  
"Serena PLEASE!"  
  
"I just..." "You just what?"  
  
"I just think that we...shouldn't be together..."  
  
"SERENA! AFTER ALL THAT WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH!" He took a deep breath as she continued to keep her back turned.  
  
"We have been through so much...and you want to just give it up!?"  
  
"This is what I'm talking about..."  
  
"It's like we are OBLIGATED to be together!"  
  
"We ARE NOT obligated! I LOVE YOU!"  
  
"No...you don't" She faced him "Your just...your just in denial"  
  
He fell to his knees and stared at the ground "Serena please...stop this!"  
  
"Look Darien...I just don't want to see you any more!"  
  
"o.k.?" she whispered the last word  
  
"Please Serena...I love you!"  
  
...But know one answered...he looked up to see Serena walking away.  
  
"SERENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
:::Later at night in Darien's apartment:::  
  
Darien sat on his couch chucking down mug after mug of beer.  
  
'She doesn't know what she was saying!' He tried convincing himself as he took another drink  
  
'Tomorrow she will be back and say she didn't mean it!"  
  
But deep inside...he knew she was being serious  
  
'I can't believe this!'  
  
And with that last thought he broke down and cried.  
  
:::Serena's Room:::  
  
Serena walked into her room. Her face was completely dry and she barely felt guilt in her heart.  
  
"I hope he is alright..."  
  
She checked her cell phone for any missed calls and found she had a lot. She listened to the voice messages...  
  
Every single one was from Darien...  
  
Begging her to tell him what was wrong ...  
  
...and begging her to come back to him...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::  
  
Kazegurl: Awwwwwwwwwwww! Poor Darien...!  
  
::Comes out of no where with a knife:: Darien: HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!!! ::attacks kazegurl::  
  
Kazegurl: easy now....! ;;;; SECURITY!!!!!  
  
::Police come out of nowhere and take him away::  
  
Kazegurl: ummm...ok....SORRY DARIEN!!!!...well.....yea....  
  
My thanx to: coey-chan (the only person who read my 1st chapter before I accidentally replaced it............but THANK GOODNESS ITS FIXED!!!)  
  
Moonlight Bunny and Shadowcub  
  
(they only read my 'preview' chapter thingy....that no longer exists anymore...cause the 2nd chapter has replaced it...)  
  
thanx for reviewing...! 


End file.
